Bello Demonio
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Era tan solo una niña ¿podría ser culpable de confiar en el ángel que la salvó? pero esa persona estaba muy lejos de serlo. Él era un demonio, un bello demonio de ojos rojos./-Tu madre desapareció, tu familia te protegió del fuego, tu padre te defendió de ese bastardo y ahora mira por lo que se han sacrificado.– los ojos escarlata se clavaron en ella.– Por una mocosa inútil.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero decirles que Reborn es uno de los animes Shonen que más me han gustado(uno de mis favoritos). Y he amado a todos sus originales personajes desde el comienzo :3 y es por eso que en cuanto Xanxus salió tanto en el anime como en el manga no pude evitar fascinarme con él. Su personalidad, su odio y su ira, su fuerza; me encantó como este personaje que en un principio fue presentado como un cruel villano, fue evolucionando hasta el punto de ayudar a Tsuna y a los demás, a su manera claro esta y nunca perdiendo su estilo, pero aun así llegue a quererlo.**_

 _ **Y al ser un personaje tan badass no pude evitar imaginarme como pudiera llegar a ser al descubrir su lado noble, así como Rin pudo ablandar el corazón de Sesshomaru, con Xanxus me gustó imaginar algo así para él y entonces se me ocurrió esta historia. Me encantó el crear ideas con esta referencia, inocente y cautivadora, y he aquí el resultado.**_

 _ **Aclaro: que aunque pueda salir una persona Oc en esta historia, este nuevo personaje lo he creado dentro de los mismos personajes de la serie. No será injustificado y tendrá una cierta relevancia necesaria que espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Espero disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.**_

 **Bello Demonio**

 **Capítulo 1**

El humo de las llamas cada vez se hacía más denso ocasionando que sus pulmones se oprimieran dolorosamente contra su pecho tras cada inhalación.

Tosió y volvió a toser.

Ya no podía sentir su brazo y su mejilla por el ardor de sus quemaduras y la sangre caía deliberadamente sobre su piel. Sus ojos escocían y sus lágrimas le impedían ver donde se encontraba.

Sabía que estaba en su casa. Hacía apenas unos momentos estaba jugando con sus padres despreocupadamente, pero sin avisar y antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, su casa se había convertido en un infierno en llamas y había perdido a sus padres entre un mar de humo, personas en trajes, y fuego.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Rostros desconocidos corrían a su alrededor, evitando las llamas que corrían ferozmente sobre los muebles y el piso. Gritos de dolor se escuchaban tras ella al ver como algunos no fueron capaces de huir del calor del fuego. Frotó sus ojos tratando de quitarse las lágrimas que le impedían ver y reconocer a su _familia._

De pronto le pareció como los llantos y gritos pararon un instante, un instante en el que un hombre se abría paso entre el fuego abrasador.

Definitivamente _él_ no era parte de su _familia_. Su rostro le dio miedo, su sonrisa torcida al apreciar los cuerpos calcinados en el suelo le causo un horrible terror que se expandió por todo su pequeño cuerpo y el cual le impedía mover las piernas para escapar de él. No quería estar frente a ese hombre, aun no se percataba de su presencia y si sus piernas le respondían aun podría escapar de esa monstruosidad.

Pero entonces la miró, y su pequeño rostro se contrajo en llanto al ver como ese monstruo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Y sin poderlo evitar solamente pudo soltar un agudo grito que fue rápidamente interrumpido al sentir el golpe que le había dado ese hombre contra su mejilla.

Ahora sólo se escuchaban quejidos de dolor salir de sus labios.

-Así que eres la hija de Cavallone.

El monstruo había hablado, grotesco y escalofriante, sin dejar de sonreír.

Con la mano aun sobre su dolorosa mejilla, con las lágrimas agolpándose sobre sus ojos, y el terror inundando todos sus sentidos, miraba como ese hombre se acercaba una vez más hacia ella. Y entonces el pánico la invadió.

-¡PAPAAAA!

Su grito fue desgarrador, un grito lleno de horror y desesperación. Un grito que podría ser incapaz de salir del pequeño cuerpo de una niña como ella. Un grito que te quebraría el corazón al escucharlo.

Y sin duda su _último grito_.

-¡ALESSIA CORRE!

La figura distorsionada de su padre salió detrás de la sombra de ese monstruo quien al escuchar la voz desesperada de su padre la sonrisa en su rostro se había ensanchado horrible y grotesca haciendo que le fuera imposible obedecer la orden de su progenitor.

Aún estaba en el suelo tras recibir el golpe de ese hombre tratando desesperadamente alejarse de él, retrocediendo todo lo que podía con sus dolorosas piernas y brazos.

Pero ese hombre se acercaba a ella, se acercaba cada vez más.

Ese demonio rodeado de fuego parecía que disfrutaba con los gritos de dolor alrededor de él, y sin apartar su oscura mirada de ella alzó su brazo y golpeo su pequeño rostro una vez más.

La niña gritó y lloró de dolor.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – aun entre su doloroso llanto la niña oía a su padre muy lejos, se escuchaba herido y desesperado. – ¡Huye Alessia! ¡Huye por favor! – su voz se quebraba lentamente. - y no vuelvas atrás.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular en su pequeño cuerpo, la niña se incorporó y dando una aterrada mirada a su moribundo padre salió corriendo lejos de ahí dejando atrás la burlesca risa del demonio.

Sentía sus pulmones arder, su brazo derecho caía a un costado sin responder mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás. Estaba segura que su mejilla izquierda estaba al rojo vivo y sus lágrimas saladas le causaban aún más dolor al recorrerla. Pero ni todo el dolor que sentía podía compararse con el pánico y el miedo profundo que sentía por su padre.

Tenía miedo, y estaba completamente confundida. Había alcanzado a salir de la casa que había sido su hogar por más de once años y de la que conocía cada rincón perfectamente, ahora se encontraba en llamas. Consumida por las llamas de ese demonio.

¿Por qué le había pasado esto a su familia?

Quería gritar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Esto era demasiado. Tan sólo era una niña, y ni siquiera podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

 _¿¡Dónde estaba mamá!? ¿¡Por qué no estaba con papá!?_

No podía ser que ese demonio los haya consumido en su fuego. No, es imposible. Su padre era fuerte, su madre también. Eran un equipo y no los vencerían.

Corría descalza por los jardines de la mansión en llamas, cada vez se alejaba más de ahí. Los dedos de sus pies se entumecían a cada paso por el frio interminable de esa gélida noche.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Un estrepitoso disparo proveniente de su casa.

Sus pies vacilaron y tropezó deliberadamente cayendo de lleno en la tierra húmeda del suelo. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos combinándose con la suciedad de su rostro. La esperanza que se había imaginado desapareció completamente al escuchar ese disparo y ahora esa esperanza se había convertido en desesperación. Una desesperación que la hundía rápidamente en el abismo.

De pronto todo se volvía lentamente oscuro. Su vista se volvía borrosa y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sus puños se cerraron a sus costados llenos de tierra, flores destruidas y frustración.

No pudo hacer nada para ayudar a sus padres, ni siquiera pudo hacer bien la única orden que le había dado su padre: _huye Alessia_. Repetía su consiente una y otra vez: _huye Alessia_.

Pero ahora su cuerpo no le respondía, la adrenalina de su cuerpo había muerto, había muerto con ese disparo.

 _Huye Alessia._

Una y otra vez.

 _Huye Alessia._

 _Huye Alessia._

Fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió. Tendida casi inconsciente en el suelo, las vibraciones en la tierra se hacían cada vez más fuertes, cercanas. Y entonces alzó su tambaleante cabeza. Y su mirada se posó en algo asombroso.

Su pecho se relajó y las lágrimas pararon lentamente al ver a aquel ser.

Su padre le había contado muchas veces que cuando llegaba la hora de una persona un hermoso ángel bajaba lleno de luz para guiarlo hacia el cielo, guiarlo en esa interminable oscuridad que era la muerte y llevarlo hacia su felicidad.

Pero el ángel nunca adoptaba la misma forma, le había dicho su padre, y bien podría ser un animal.

Como el que en estos momentos se encontraba frente a ella.

Su pequeña y temblorosa mano se alzó hacia la divina criatura, atraída por la hermosura y la tranquilidad de su ser, de sus llamas naranjas sobre su pelaje completamente blanco. Y de pronto se sintió sumamente tranquila al ver como los ojos escarlata del león blanco frente a ella emanaban una confiable seguridad. Una seguridad que sólo podría sentir con su…

-Pa…pá…

Sus palabras salieron en un susurro lamentable y sus débiles brazos se aferraron al cuello de ese hermoso león quien la recibió con cuidado. Su magullado rostro se hundió lloroso en la suave melena albina y el resto de su cuerpo quedo sin fuerzas al apoyarse en el león.

Y antes de que la completa oscuridad invadiera sus ojos y su consciente cayera en ese profundo abismo, vio como el divino león no estaba solo.

Tras él una figura se alzó en toda su altura y pudo ver como la mirada de este nuevo ser era idéntica a la del león.

Unos ojos carmesís le devolvían la mirada con un brillo intenso que la hizo estremecer, pero extrañamente ese estremecimiento le había agradado. De cierta forma la había hecho sentir tranquila.

Sin apartar su difusa mirada de la carmesí, ahora se daba cuenta que el ángel no era el león.

Y esos profundos ojos escarlata mirándola a ella fue lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Aun no entiendo que hace aquí con nosotros.

-¿Y por qué se abrazó a Besta en cuanto llegamos? ¿Tendrá algún fetiche con los leones? Shishishi

-Sólo es una niña, idiota.

-También aplica para ti Mammon.

-¡Cállense de una vez! ¡Lussuria apúrate con tu pavo real y cura a esa mocosa!

-Calma pequeño, Pea-chan está haciendo su trabajo. Aunque no creo que le guste como quedara su cabello.

Sentado despreocupadamente en un sillón, el jefe de ese grupo miraba fastidiado como sus subordinados no dejaban de hablar y de soltar tonterías de sus bocas.

Frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hacia la causante del lio en el que ahora estaban metidos.

La mocosa se encontraba aun inconsciente sobre el suelo de la habitación, mientras el pavo real de Lussuria la llenaba de llamas de sol para que sus heridas sanaran.

-Aunque sus heridas ya no corren peligro – habló el de gafas oscuras. – esas quemaduras le dejaran cicatrices. –se lamentó dramáticamente.

 _Tsk._

 _Joder_ , esto no le tenía que importar a él. El estado de la hija de Dino Cavallone no era problema suyo. Ellos eran los Varia, el grupo de asesinos independiente de la familia de la mafia más prestigiosa de Italia: los Vongola. Y él era el jefe, el cabecilla de este grupo. Eran un escuadrón que asumían las misiones más suicidas y mortíferas de la familia Vongola, encomendadas por el décimo capo de la familia. Misiones imposibles de llevar a cabo por un ser humano, era por eso que ellos existían y al ir a esta última misión donde una de las más importantes familias aliadas de los Vongola estaba en peligro, su recompensa era esta niña.

 _Maldito arcobaleno._

Todo era culpa de Reborn, el maestro del que ahora era el actual capo de los Vongola. Aunque ya no contaran con la maldición, y ahora era apenas un adolescente, ese arcobaleno tenía el mismo poder que el capo. Y no era idiota para no saber que era el más poderoso de todos ellos, y una confronta con él sólo lo perjudicaría.

Así que sólo le quedaba acatar las órdenes, contra su voluntad y su furia pero era lo que menos importaba. La niña sólo sería temporal y no tendría relevancia en su misión. Aún tenían que hallar al capo de los Cavallone y matar al responsable de su secuestro. Pues al haber llegado a la residencia de los Cavallone la mansión se había consumido en llamas y los subordinados de Dino habían muerto en la confronta y los pocos que lograron sobrevivir se encontraban en estos momentos en el hospital con heridas graves y casi moribundos.

No habían podido pelear pues el cobarde que había ocasionado todo había salido huyendo sin siquiera haber dado la cara y enfrentarlos.

Habían llegado cuando todo había terminado, cuando todo había sucumbido a las llamas y cuando la niña había salido de la nada frente a él cayendo inconscientemente sobre su _ligre di cielo_. Después de eso su equipo se dedicó a calmar el fuego y sacar a los heridos mientras él se dedicaba a observar a la niña que había caído a sus pies. En esos momentos había aparecido Reborn de entre las sombras y le había dado instrucciones.

El décimo no se podía enterar de esto, y al parecer ellos eran los únicos indicados para arreglar el desastre. Para cumplir con esta misión.

Ahora tenían que encontrar al capo Cavallone, antes de que el décimo se enterara, y asesinar al causante de esa masacre.

Pero con eso incluía a esta mocosa, y el maldito arcobaleno había puesto al grupo de asesinos más temido de Italia a trabajar como niñeras. Chasqueó la lengua frunciendo aún más sus cejas. ¿Desde cuando su escuadrón se había vuelto tan amable? ¿Tan débil? Maldito el décimo Vongola y toda su cursilería que había venido a meter a la familia.

Pero sólo era una excusa, al parecer el arcobaleno les había dicho que la niña era la única pista que tenían para encontrar al asesino. Pues Reborn parecía seguro al decir que ella había visto la cara del causante del mar de fuego y al parecer la niña no estaba segura en ningún lugar pues si el plan del asesino era acabar con toda la familia Cavallone aún quedaba la niña.

-¿Jefe que vamos a hacer con esta niña? – preguntó al parecer la más joven del grupo quien escondía su rostro tras una capucha negra. – Sin duda no podemos ir en contra de Reborn, y aún nos queda averiguar sobre el secuestrador del capo Cavallone.

El jefe aun sentado en el sillón estiró las piernas sobre una pequeña poltrona mientras tomaba una botella de vino de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado y se servía en una copa de cristal.

-¡Voi, Xanxus! – el segundo al mando le replicó fastidiado al ver su comportamiento desinteresado.

Y tras empinarse de un trago el líquido carmesí, se dirigió a su grupo a través de su afilada mirada escarlata.

-No haremos nada con ella. – su voz grave denotaba la autoridad de su puesto. – Ya que despierte veremos si nos puede ser útil.

El segundo al mando suspiró resignado al ver como el jefe se volvía a servir otra copa de vino. Sabía que era lo único que Xanxus diría por el momento y como siempre, él termino de dar las ordenes.

-Bien, mientras tanto tenemos que saber quién es el enemigo de Cavallone. – su mirada se dirigió hacia la adolescente encapuchada de su grupo. – Mammon vayan a los registros de Vongola y vean que pueden averiguar de las confrontas contra su familia que antes haya tenido Dino.

-Y a los que se vean más sospechosos tendremos que ir a darles una visita shishishi. – apuntó el rubio del grupo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo me quedare aquí con el jefe. – el moreno de bigotes habló con devoción a lo que el segundo al mando rodó los ojos.

-No Levi, iras con Mammon y Belphegor. Si es como dice Belphegor y el sospechoso resulta ser nuestro secuestrador entonces mátenlo ahí mismo. Hay que terminar con esto antes de que se vuelva más problemático.

El moreno bufó y se cruzó de brazos resignado.

Y entonces se volvió hacia Lussuria y el pavo real quienes seguían a un lado de la mocosa curándola.

-Y tu Lussuria…

-Tranquilo Squalo yo me encargo de la niña. – se adelantó en hablar el aludido mientras sus ojos brillaban a través de sus gafas. – Ahora que la familia ha crecido, mamá estará más ocupada.

Squalo rodó los ojos bufando, al parecer Lussuria era el único emocionado por su tarea.

-Yo iré al hospital – siguió hablando Squalo. – Si Romario sigue con vida podrá decirme exactamente qué fue lo que paso en esa casa.

Todos asintieron tras escuchar sus tareas y se volvieron hacia su jefe quien seguía cómodamente sobre su sillón tomando de la copa de vino y con un Besta echado sobre sus patas a un lado de él.

Una venita saltó sobre la frente de los Varia al mirarlo. Y pensar que darían su vida por este cabrón desinteresado.

Pero antes de siquiera decir una palabra hacia su jefe, un ruido parecido a un quejido se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

Los quejidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más ruidosos y el equipo se había dado cuenta que provenían de la niña.

Los ahí presentes se volvieron rápidamente hacia la niña rubia tendida en el suelo quien apenas daba señales de vida al ser curada desde hace Varias horas por el pavo real. Pero algo esteba mal con ella y se dieron cuenta de eso al ver como de pronto abría los ojos de un solo golpe y se incorporaba de un tirón tomando una postura defensiva en su cuerpo.

De entre sus alborotados cabellos rubios miraba al escuadrón uno por uno con una intensa y desconfiada mirada esmeralda. Parecía aturdida, desorientada y sobre todo aun adolorida.

Parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, que se tiraría al piso y lloraría. Pero entonces algo cambio en su salvaje rostro al ver como ésta de pronto se le quedaba mirando fijamente al jefe para después pasar su ahora ya tranquila mirada a Besta.

Fue entonces cuando se quebró.

Comenzó a llorar y a mover su boca sin que una sola palabra saliera de esta. Sólo escuetos gemidos.

Corrió hacia el albino león y se echó sobre él hundiendo su rostro sobre la melena de su cuello mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

Los Varia se quedaron por un momento aturdidos.

-No habla. – Squalo fue el primero en resaltar esa falla.

-Creo que es un trauma. – habló entonces Lussuria al ver a la niña y luego a su jefe quien la miraba sin inmutarse. – El ver como casi matan a sus padres frente a ella mientras todo arde a su alrededor, creo que le dejo un síndrome postraumático.

-Tsk. Entonces no nos sirve.

-No dirá nada de lo que paso.

-¿Seguirá llorando así todo el rato?

-Shishishi el fetiche de los leones ha sido aclarado.

-Cállate idiota.

De pronto un ruido ensordecer los detuvo de su disputa un momento mientras se volvían al causante de dicha distracción.

Xanxus los miraba sin expresión en su rostro mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa causante del ruido anterior. Y su voz sonó fría al hablar.

-Squalo lárguense de una vez a hacer lo que sea que vayan hacer.

El aludido le devolvió la misma mirada, frunciendo sus cejas, retándolo.

-¿Que vas hacer tu?

Xanxus se volvió hacia la niña quien desde hace un momento había dejado de llorar y ahora un ojo esmeralda lo miraba expectante a través de su largo flequillo el cual tapaba gran parte de su pequeño rostro. Aunque su cara era un desastre, Xanxus pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de la cicatriz que crecía por la mejilla izquierda de la niña. Al igual que la de su brazo.

Frunció el ceño.

-Yo decidiré si esta mocosa será útil o no.

Y ante estas palabras el escuadrón salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con Besta, la niña y su copa de vino.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara**

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! :3**_

 _ **Y como dije arriba la persona Oc ha salido de los mismos personajes de la serie y que la verdad me encantó poner a la familia de Dino en este caso como la originaria de dicho personaje (alessia). Más adelante sabrán más sobre la niña Cavallone y demás circunstancias.**_

 _ ***Esta pequeña historia constara de 4 capítulos. Espero subirlos pronto.**_

 _ ***Y también quería decirles que esta historia pasa en un posible futuro: Tsuna es el capo Vongola, no hay maldición de arcobaleno y como pasaron años ellos van creciendo y son adolescentes o adultos jóvenes, y las cajas de armas se pueden usar pues hago referencia a Besta y demás animales.**_

 _ **Díganme en un review que les ha parecido :3 ¡y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**_

 _ **Byebye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Estaba furiosa.

O al menos frustrada.

Todo el miedo, el desconcierto y la incertidumbre que tuvo después de despertar se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en furia para protegerse de lo que venía.

Ahora se daba cuenta que el ángel que estaba frente a ella en realidad era un demonio. Ese hombre, de intimidante mirada escarlata, cabello como el carbón y con una gran cicatriz en su rostro, le había dicho mocosa y temía que quisiera deshacerse de ella en estos momentos.

Cuando despertó se había sentido muy confundida y desorientada. Las personas a su alrededor le habían causado un gran sentimiento de desconfianza y rápidamente había puesto a su cuerpo, ahora ya sano sin que se diera cuenta, en guardia. Pero sus tensos gestos y su palpitante corazón se habían tranquilizado de pronto al posar su mirada sobre el hermoso león que había visto antes de caer en la oscuridad, pero sobre todo al ver al hombre a lado de él su corazón había dado un brinco de felicidad.

Eran sus salvadores. Y al parecer la habían traído con ella a esa habitación extraña. De pronto todo lo que estaba guardando dentro de sí salió a flote en incontenibles lágrimas: la desaparición de su madre, Romario tratando de protegerla antes de que todo sucediera, el fuego abrasador, los gritos de dolor, su padre herido enfrentando a ese hombre… y ese monstruo que flotaba sobre las llamas de su casa.

Todo se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras corría a abrazar a su hermoso león y salvador, pero entonces se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola. Por un momento lo había olvidado, y calmando su respiración había puesto atención a la charla que se llevaba alrededor de ella.

Pero al escucharlos de pronto tuvo miedo.

 _No nos sirve._

Abrió los ojos atónita y, aun abrazada al león, toda su seguridad, miedo y tristeza se convirtió en frustración por esas simples palabras.

¿Qué culpa tenia ella de no serles útil? Ella no había anticipado nada de eso ¿Cómo sabría que llegarían malas personas a invadir su casa y a raptar a sus padres? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Tan solo era una niña que no tenía nada que ofrecerles. Y ahora estas personas que creía sus salvadoras la tenían como a una intrusa, una patética niña que se desharían de ella si no les era útil.

Su pequeño rostro descuidado se contrajo en un gesto de furia por sus pensamientos y sus cejas se fruncieron cuando el ángel, que creía su salvador, se volvió hacia ella y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro había dicho que él se encargaría de ver si la "mocosa era útil o no".

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que surcaban el bello rostro del demonio.

Por auto reflejo, la pequeña se llevó una de sus manos a su propia mejilla y sintió el desnivel de su piel, los tejidos sin sanar y los cuales se quedarían marcados en su rostro como cicatrices.

Y se sintió desdichada por eso.

El fuego le había dejado cicatrices y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Era débil.

Era una niña.

Y era inútil.

-Al ver la expresión de tu rostro creo que has llegado a la conclusión de que no nos servirás para nada.

La pequeña rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del bello demonio frente a ella. Deshizo el abrazo del león pero aun sostenía sus puños contra la melena albina dándose cuenta que ahora estaban solos.

Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

La niña asintió apretando sus dientes y puños con frustración.

El demonio de ojos rojos sonrió de lado.

-Y dime Cavallone ¿te sientes mal por eso? – aun sentado engreídamente sobre el sillón tomó la copa de vino en sus manos tomándose el contenido de un trago. – Tu madre desapareció, tu familia te protegió del fuego, tu padre te defendió de ese bastardo y ahora mira por lo que se han sacrificado. – la mirada afilada que le clavó al referirse a ella la atravesó como un pinchazo en el pecho. – Por una mocosa inútil.

Sus dilatados ojos esmeraldas echaban chispas de odio y frustración ante sus palabras pues aunque ella odiara escucharlas, eran verdad. Todo lo que decía este engreído demonio era verdad y se sentía furiosa al reconocerlo.

Sus mejillas se inflaron sonrosadas de ira y sus pequeños puños temblaban sobre la cabeza del albino león mientras su esmeralda mirada se clavaba furiosa contra la carmesí.

La reacción de la niña de pronto hizo reír al hombre haciendo que la menor ardiera aún más por dentro. Pero la seriedad volvió al rostro del mayor al ver como algo brillaba del pecho de la niña sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Entonces continúo con su diatriba sin apartar los ojos de aquel resplandor.

-¿Ahora estas enojada por ser débil? ¿Frustrada por no poder haber hecho nada por ayudarles? – se jactaba el moreno mientras incorporándose inesperadamente de su sillón se acercó lentamente hacia la niña al mismo tiempo que tomaba de su abrigo una caja de armas y mandaba a Besta devuelta a esta para el desconcierto de la niña.

La pequeña rubia lo miró con una mezcla de furia contenida y terror en sus ojos al ver como alejaba de su lado al único ser con el que se sentía segura. Pero un presentimiento en su pecho la hizo recuperar el valor. Era un sentimiento nuevo que emergía furioso de su interior.

Xanxus se acercó a ella y entonces se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia mientras apoyándose en una de sus largas piernas quedo a la altura de la menor.

-¿Estas furiosa Cavallone? – su mano se estiró rozando su pequeño cuello notando como la cicatriz de la niña crecía en su mejilla. Eso era bueno. – ¿Estas enojada? ¿Llena de ira? – la pequeña rubia no dejaba de temblar reprimiendo su enojo, aferrando los puños casi llegando a dañarse con sus uñas. – ¡Contesta!

Su grito exasperado hizo que la niña gimiera mientras asentía con su cabeza bruscamente sintiendo al mismo tiempo como la mano del demonio de ojos rojos la estrangulaba lentamente.

Pero no era que la estuviera estrangulando en realidad.

La pequeña rubia enfocó su vista hacia aquello que el moreno sostenía fuertemente con su mano halándolo hasta que se sintió sofocar. Una cadena colgaba alrededor de su cuello, de la cual no se había percatado de ella antes. Y al verla, la dejo por un momento conmocionada.

El demonio de ojos rojos sonrió con suficiencia.

-Muy bien Cavallone, junta todo ese odio que tienes, toda la ira acumulada en tu interior. Y nunca olvides que esa ira fue la que despertó tu llama del cielo. – el anillo que colgaba de la cadena de su cuello, y que ahora se encontraba entre las manos del moreno, brillaba intensamente con una llama naranja creciendo a cada momento mientras su mirada esmeralda se perdía en esa flama. – La llama del cielo es la prueba de que eres la sucesora de los Cavallone. – sus ojos se encontraron y pudo percibir un brillo familiar en los de ella.

Un brillo parecido al de él.

\- ¿Quieres vengar a tu familia?

Soltó sin inmutarse, y sosteniendo su mirada la menor asintió con determinación. Mientras fascinado Xanxus veía como las cicatrices de la niña crecían en su rostro y de sus ojos se podía leer la sed de venganza.

Y con el anillo aun entre sus manos, con la llama del cielo brillando ante sus ojos, el jefe de los Varia le espetó:

-Entonces creo que ahora podrás sernos útil.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Encontraron a la mujer de Dino.

Squalo había entrado a la habitación sin anunciarse haciendo que el jefe del escuadrón levantara la cabeza de su comida recién servida.

-Y creo saber qué es lo que está buscando el enemigo de los Cavallone.

El segundo al mando dirigió su mirada hacia la niña que en esos momentos se encontraba tendida en el suelo, dormida sobre el lomo del león blanco. Quienes se encontraban echados a espaldas del pelinegro.

Y Xanxus entendió esa mirada.

Squalo continúo hablando sentándose en la mesa con su jefe. Dándose cuenta que los demás integrantes del equipo aun no estaban ahí.

-El arcobaleno me dio esto. – Squalo había sacado una caja de armas de su abrigo poniéndola sobre la mesa frente a Xanxus. - Cuando llegue al hospital Reborn ya estaba ahí. Y me puso al tanto de cómo habían encontrado a la mujer de Dino. Y al parecer ella traía esta caja de armas.

Tras pasarse un pedazo de carne de su plato Xanxus vio la caja frente a él. Y entonces comprendió todo.

Ahora entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a la maldita familia Cavallone.

Terminó de ingerir su comida y frunciendo el ceño se recargó contra el respaldo de la gran silla.

-La niña tiene el anillo.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el segundo al mando entendiera la situación.

-¡Joder! ¡Es un imbécil! Dino siempre ha sido un jodido débil desde la escuela media. – se quejaba Squalo fuera de sus casillas. – Dejarse vencer por un idiota. Lo que pasó con su familia sólo es culpa de él y de su maldita falta de resolución y debilidad.

El moreno sabia de lo que estaba hablando su segundo al mando. Puesto que los Cavallone eran una de sus familia aliadas y de casi igual prestigio que los Vongola, Dino el sucesor a capo junto con él y Squalo habían asistido a los mismos centros de educación y entrenamiento privados que la mafia de Italia poseía. Habían crecido prácticamente juntos y Squalo siempre había sentido cierta apatía hacia el rubio puesto que este antes de convertirse en el capo de los Cavallone se había reusado firmemente a ese título. Era un inútil que lloraba por todo y era sumamente débil, una persona como él no era la indicada para encargarse de toda una familia, de un título tan importante como lo que era ser el capo de una prestigiosa familia de la mafia.

Por eso Xanxus siempre había sentido cierta aversión tanto por Dino Cavallone como por Sawada Tsunayoshi puesto que eran personas sumamente similares y las cuales ahora poseían el título de capo de sus respectivas familias. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, sabía que con el tiempo se habían llegado a ganar ese nombre, aunque claro nunca tan bien como él lo hubiera sido. Pero eso ya no era algo que lo irritara pues Vongola se había hecho más fuerte y aunque hubiera disputas internas, cuando Vongola se unía era invencible.

Tomándose lo último que quedaba en su copa, Xanxus escuchaba fastidiado lo que Squalo seguía hablando del Cavallone. Pero entonces la palabrería del peli blanco paró bruscamente mientras veía como su mirada de tiburón se posaba en el espacio al lado de él.

El moreno volvió su mirada para ver de qué se trataba y sonrió malignamente para sus adentros al ver la pequeña silueta que se había incorporado a un lado.

Desde su alborotado cabello rubio la niña miraba con una cara furiosa a Squalo, al parecer había escuchado todo lo que éste había dicho sobre su padre.

Parecía un cachorro de la calle: rabioso y descuidado. Estaba echa un desastre. Aun llevaba el vestido, antes blanco, con el que había salido de su casa. Unas partes estaban desgarradas y otras calcinadas por el fuego que la había alcanzado. Y sus pequeños puños a sus costados se aferraban a su vestido fuertemente mientras el anillo colgando de su cuello brillaba con una intensa llama naranja. La cual había dejado al segundo al mando en silencio en cuento se percató de ella.

-Con un demonio…

La caja en el centro de la mesa comenzó a temblar al sentir la fuerza de la llama y Xanxus frunció el ceño al igual que Squalo.

-Quien quiera que se haya llevado a Cavallone quiere el anillo. – su mirada escarlata se volvió hacia la niña y ésta la sostuvo expectante mientras su furia se iba aplacando lentamente. – Y terminar con su descendencia.

La rubia abrió los ojos desconcertada al escucharlo y la llama en su anillo se extinguió completamente haciendo que la caja dejara de temblar.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dejando entrar al resto del escuadrón mientras dirigiéndole una mirada a los presentes, Mammon tomaba la palabra.

-Hemos descubierto quien tiene al capo Cavallone. – la encapuchada arrojó una carpeta abierta sobre la mesa y una fotografía de un hombre se dejó ver seguido de demás hojas con información acerca de él.

Al mirar la imagen la niña abrió los ojos con terror confirmando así que ese hombre era el culpable.

-Shishishi parece que es él. – reafirmó el rubio al ver a la niña tan conmocionada.

-¿Y han matado a esa basura?

-No – respondió Mammon a su segundo al mando. – La información acerca de él decía todo sobre dónde encontrarlo, se llama Massimo Giacometti. Y vive a tan sólo una corta distancia de la residencia de los Cavallone. Castlemaine es un pequeño castillo y las tierras que maneja. Al parecer es un pariente lejano de Dino Cavallone y por lo que hemos encontrado en la base de datos de Vongola, ya había tenido otras confrontas contra él por la sucesión de capo Cavallone.

-Una estúpida disputa entre familias, eso es lo que es. – soltó malhumorado el peliblanco.

-¿Y por qué es que no se han deshecho de esa basura todavía? – el que habló ahora fue Xanxus. Su filosa mirada se clavó en su escuadrón, poniéndolos por un momento tensos.

Mammon carraspeó.

-Eso íbamos a hacer cuando se presentó un pequeño inconveniente. – dijo nerviosa al tiempo que hacia un ademan hacia Leviathan para que entrara a la habitación con el "pequeño inconveniente".

Amordazado de pies a cabeza, un hombre con traje negro y cabello plateado se encontraba inconsciente mientras era echado como costal de patatas sobre el suelo.

-El guardián de la tormenta fue nuestro problema shishishi.

Y al verlo la pequeña rubia no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de la emoción mientras se disponía a correr hacia él cuando de pronto la punzante mirada escarlata de Xanxus la detuvo por completo. Su cuerpo paró en seco sus movimientos y su mirada la atravesó con precisión. Había entendido el mensaje: no te acerques a él, un paso más y yo mismo me deshago de ti.

La rubia frunció el ceño y retuvo su mirada de igual manera, retando a ese bello demonio aun estando a su lado.

Mammon prosiguió.

-Lo pudimos detener puesto que sólo era él.

-Pero no dejaba de decir si donde teníamos a su hermana y a la niña. – habló ahora Lussuria con preocupación. – Al parecer se enteró de lo que pasó con los Cavallone. No podíamos dejarlo ahí, así que lo trajimos con nosotros.

-Está bien, si despertaba hubiera ido directo con Sawada. – razonó el peli blanco. – Ahora tenemos que ir a destruir a esa basura antes de que este jodido guardián haga más problemáticas las cosas.

-Squalo – Xanxus habló mientras su escuadrón se volvía a verlo. – Con ustedes será suficiente para acabar con ese bastardo. – el aludido asintió. – Deja al guardián aquí, si despierta yo me encargare de él.

El segundo al mando le dirigió una mirada a la niña sorprendiéndola de pronto.

-Lo que quiere es el anillo...

-Seriamos unos tontos si la llevásemos con nosotros. – apuntó Mammon.

-Bien, en marcha.

Y dicho eso el escuadrón salió de la habitación una vez más dejando atrás a su jefe, al guardián inconsciente y a la niña.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Por la fiera mirada que ahora le estaba dirigiendo la rubia podía decir que estaba furioso con él.

Su pequeña mano se estampó sobre los papeles que contenían la información de Massimo haciendo un ruido seco sobre la mesa.

Xanxus bufó ignorándola y se recargó en su sillón listo para tomar una siesta.

Entonces la niña había tomado la foto de ese hombre y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia él lo encaró mostrándole el papel muy cerca de su rostro.

Parecía que le estuviera recriminando algo.

Xanxus recargado en el sillón cruzó las piernas sobre una pequeña poltrona.

-¿Así que querías ir? – habló sin darle importancia.

La niña asintió bruscamente ocasionando que se movieran unos mechones rubios de su rostro quedando su cicatriz y sus ojos esmeraldas al descubierto. Lo miraba decidida, con un brillo de resolución.

-¿Y que ibas a hacer estando allá?

Xanxus le sostuvo su mirada. La rubia se encontraba parada a los pies del sillón, y aun sentado tan sólo le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Sus ojos esmeralda se cerraron concentrados y apretando sus puños, la llama naranja del anillo volvió a prenderse. Abrió sus ojos otra vez mirándolo seriamente dando a entender que tenía el poder de su llama.

-Y dime Cavallone, si vas y te matan ¿qué crees que pasara? – le espetó bruscamente. – ¿Qué pasa si tu padre está muerto, si tu madre le sigue los pasos y tú también mueres? La basura de Giacometti se quedaría con todo: el anillo, las tierras, la sucesión, la familia.- por cada palabra que indicaba el moreno la niña se aferraba a su vestido sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente haciendo exasperar al moreno. - Él sería el nuevo capo de los Cavallone y tú no podrías evitarlo puesto que estarías muerta.

 _¡No!_

Su boca se había abierto en una gran O pero sin sonido alguno. Y Xanxus se exasperó al verla tan aferrada a algo que no tenía solución.

-¿Que no entiendes? Si tu padre muere, tú serias la capo de los Cavallone. Serias la cabeza de tu familia, entonces podrías juntar todo ese odio que la muerte de tu padre te causo, toda esa ira que te dejo el no poder proteger a tu familia. Utilízala para hacerte más fuerte y entonces ningún enemigo se atrevería a enfrentarte otra vez.

Sus insistentes negativas de su pequeña cabeza lo hicieron irritar al borde de sus casillas.

Era una mocosa necia, y tonta. Por qué simplemente no le hacía caso a sus palabras y se dejaba de ser tan necia.

¿Qué sabría ella sobre la ira? ¿Sobre la necesidad de venganza? Sobre luchar por volverte más poderoso, más fuerte, y proteger lo que por años se había vuelto parte de ti. Y cuando el momento llega y reclamas lo que por derecho te corresponde, eres traicionado por la persona que más confianza y estima le tenías.

Era tonto comparar su situación con lo que le pasaba a la niña. Su ira había sido originaria por la traición que había padecido por el ser que amaba como a un padre, mientras la ira de esa niña era por el no poder proteger a los que amaba.

Pero lo de ella podía cambiar. Tenía todo a sus manos. Era una estúpida mocosa que podría convertirse en lo que él nunca pudo. El capo de su familia. Y la odiaba por eso.

Y el saber que era tan solo una niña lo irritaba aún más.

Sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre se clavaban con furia y desdén sobre la niña quien sin inmutarse ante esa funesta mirada, alzó su pequeña barbilla y lo miró con nuevas intenciones.

Entonces lo que continúo dejó por un momento aturdido al moreno.

La rubia había dejado caer la hoja de sus manos y apoyándose en el antebrazo del sillón se impulsó hacia él.

Ahora estaban cara a cara.

Escarlata contra esmeralda.

La niña se había subido a su regazo en un ágil movimiento y lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Sus cortas piernas rodearon su cadera y quedo de rodillas sobre él.

La reacción de Xanxus fue tardía, no hizo gestos, no se movió. Tan sólo miraba a la rubia frente a él con un intenso brillo en sus ojos. Y al sentir sus pequeñas manos frías tomando sus dos mejillas, se crispó tan sólo un poco.

El toque de sus pequeñas manos fue tan lento, tan cuidadoso y tierno que un escalofrió desconocido recorrió su espina dorsal.

La niña acarició lentamente la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda sin dejar de mirarlo y de pronto sintió como se dejaba llevar por el delicado tacto de su mano. La cicatriz creció en su rostro y la niña la siguió recorriendo con sus dedos. Y entonces con su otra mano, la rubia la llevó hacia su propio rostro tocándose la mejilla donde estaba su cicatriz.

Y sin que el moreno se lo esperara en ningún momento, la Cavallone había juntado su frente contra la de él. Y de pronto lo comprendió. La niña le estaba hablando, o al menos a su manera, le estaba demostrando algo. Y se dio cuenta que la furia que había contenido hace un momento se había desvanecido completamente desde que había sentido el fino toque de ella sobre su mejilla.

Al darse cuenta de lo que esta niña le provocó, se odio inmediatamente. ¿Cómo era posible que esta niña le causara ese efecto? La ira era parte de él y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara.

Fue entonces que la rubia deshizo su caricia y separando sus frentes se volvió hacia él con una nueva resolución en sus ojos haciéndolo que dudara por un momento sobre su pensamiento anterior.

La niña descendió rápidamente de su regazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la rubia ya había tomado la caja de armas de la mesa y una hoja de la carpeta mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación. No sin antes acercarse al guardián de la tormenta acariciando fugazmente su mejilla mientras el moreno sentía como el odio crecía en su pecho una vez más al verla salir corriendo lejos de él.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara**

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado!_**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer ¡y muchas gracias por tu review ladykal!**

 **Espero leerlos en el proximo cap saludos :3**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola :DD**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Alessia Cavallone seguía corriendo todo lo que sus piernas y sus pies le permitían. Su corazón seguí agitado por lo que había hecho y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en correr no le ayudaba mucho en tranquilizarse.

Pero no pudo evitar el hacer lo que hizo.

Cuando Xanxus comenzó a enfadarse y a recriminarle todas esas cosas de pronto le habían entrado ganas de tranquilizarlo. De calmarlo y reconfortarlo.

Cuando había despertado esa primera vez en la habitación no había reconocido a nadie, pero no era porque no los conociera. Cuando se calmó después de hablar con Xanxus sobre la llama del cielo entonces se había dado cuenta de en donde estaba y con quien.

Aunque no los conocía ya había escuchado hablar sobre ellos, su padre le había contado esa historia, al igual que su madre y su tío Hayato.

Ellos eran un escuadrón que se hacía llamar Varia y sabía que eran parte de la familia de su tío Hayato, de los Vongola. Fue entonces que se sintió segura con ellos de nuevo y se volvió a dormir sobre Besta.

Y de lo que sabía sobre ellos era que antes eran, de cierta forma, malos pues habían tenido una disputa contra el tio Tsuna. Pero al final él había salido victorioso y con eso los Varia reconocieron al tío Tsuna como el nuevo capo. O al menos eso era lo que le decía su tío Hayato.

Pero le creía, pues quien sería capaz de brindar ayuda cuando la piden sino fuera porque le tienen cierta estima al capo de la familia. Y por lo que le había contado su papá, los Varia ya los habían ayudado en otras ocasiones.

Por eso aunque en un principio Xanxus le diera miedo y lo llamara demonio de ojos rojos, después se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan malo como lo hacía ver en el exterior.

Fue por eso que quiso hacer algo por él.

Cuando le empezó a decir todas esas cosas se había sentido desdichada, sabía que no podrían ser ciertas y no quiso creerlas. Y al verlo cuando de pronto paro de hablar, sabía que de cierta manera lo había dicho por él. De alguna manera sus palabras tenían un significado más profundo, más personal, que él no quería reconocer. Y fue por eso que se acercó a él.

Pero ahora no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Tenía que rescatar a su padre. Proteger a su familia. Era verdad lo que antes le había dicho Xanxus, ahora ella era la próxima capo Cavallone y si ella no era valiente nadie lo seria por ella.

Y con nuevas fuerzas siguió corriendo hacia el castillo que se alzaba a lo lejos, en donde estaba Massimo Giacometti.

Sólo un poco más y llegaría a proteger a su familia.

Sólo un poco más y podría salvar a su padre

Sólo un poco más y…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos.

De pronto sintió como era tomada por la cintura y acorralada fácilmente por unos musculosos brazos.

Al volverse se topó con una ceñuda mirada carmesí y su alma salió de su cuerpo.

Demonios. Xanxus la había atrapado y estaba segura que ahora la haría volver con él.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo una nueva figura había salido a recibirlos.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la entrada del castillo y para el desagrado de Xanxus no estaba destruido. No había muestras de batallas, y por su puesto la figura que salió a su encuentro no era lo que querían ver sus ojos en esos momentos.

Massimo Giacometti los miraba con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

-Vaya, que honor tener al jefe de los Varia aquí presente. – se jactó. - Y parece que me ha traído un agradable obsequio.

Su oscura mirada se dirigió hacia Alessia atrapada debajo de uno de los brazos de Xanxus, y con ira sintió como la niña se estremecía contra su cuerpo.

Xanxus fulminó a Massimo con la mirada y con una voz fría habló:

-¿Dónde está mi escuadrón?

El monstruo soltó una horrible carcajada, al menos así le pareció a Alessia, para después mirarlos con perversa diversión.

-¿Por qué no entras a buscarlos?

Fue en ese momento que Mammon apareció desde el castillo y atrapando al enemigo con una de sus ilusiones habló apresurada:

-Jefe váyase ahora, nosotros podemos con esto.

Desde la puerta abierta del castillo salieron los demás comenzando una nueva pelea contra el Giacometti. Aunque estaba oscuro y la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver nada claro, desde las enormes puertas del castillo se podía ver los restos de una ardua batalla. Pero a Xanxus no le gustaba esto.

¿Cómo podía ser que su escuadrón de asesinos más capacitados se veía tan destrozado y cansado mientras el bastardo de Giacometti no tenía ni un rasguño sobre él?

La pelea comenzó estrepitosa y subordinados de Giacometti comenzaron a salir del castillo mientras rápidamente el fuego en el castillo se hizo presente.

Xanxus bajo a Alessia de su agarre y sin mirarla le espetó.

-Corre y no dejes que te atrapen.

Sin moverse, Alessia vio como Xanxus se alejaba hacia el bullicio de la batalla. Los integrantes de Varia luchaban contra los subordinados del monstruo a excepción de Squalo quien se enfrentaba a él. Hasta que una explosión lo mando a volar.

Aturdida Alessia buscaba con la mirada a Xanxus quien en ese momento se había metido a la confronta.

Y entonces lo vio, luchando contra el monstruo con sus X-Guns, pero algo iba mal. Giacometti no se veía cansado y aunque Xanxus acababa de entrar a la pelea, ya parecía herido. Estaba respirando dificultosamente mientras disparaba con sus X-Gun.

Alessia tembló deliberadamente mientras apretaba la caja de armas de su padre contra su pecho.

De pronto las imágenes de ese día donde su casa ardió en un mar de llamas aparecieron en su cabeza como cicatrices.

Los gritos de dolor, los llantos. El calor, el no poder respirar.

Las llamas.

Las llamas abrazando la mitad de su rostro y su brazo.

Y entonces su padre casi al borde de la desesperación, herido y llorando por ella.

Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas al recordar todo eso. No podía dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir. Tenía miedo por ella, por el escuadrón que la había ayudado a escapar. Por Xanxus.

Tenía mucho miedo de perder a Xanxus al igual que a su papá.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, salió corriendo hacia la estrepitosa batalla, acercándose hacia donde Xanxus se encontraba peleando.

Pero de pronto sus piernas ya no le respondieron. Había llegado justo en el momento que Giacometti lanzaba un objeto extraño hacia Xanxus y de éste una enorme explosión nació, originando una enorme bola de fuego alrededor del moreno.

Xanxus había sido consumido por esa bola de fuego.

Conmocionada y sin poder creerlo, Alessia se tumbó en el suelo cayendo de rodillas ya sin fuerzas. Sus lágrimas salían deliberadamente y su caja de armas cayó de sus brazos ya sin vida.

Otra persona había muerto por su culpa. Xanxus había sido tragado por el fuego y todo era su culpa.

 _¡Xanxus!_

-Xan…xus…

Sus gemidos salieron de su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quería llamarlo, quería que saliera de esa ola de fuego, quería que supiera que ella estaba ahí.

-Xanxus…

Su voz salió ahora más alta y se sorprendió al escucharla después de un día sin poder hablar.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y aferrando sus manos contra el suelo, soltó un gran alarido:

-¡XANXUS!

Su voz salió aguda entre llanto y furia.

Él no podía estar muerto.

-¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR!

Su grito fue escuchado por Giacometti quien empezaba a reír ante la escena mientras los Varia se volvían expectantes hacia la niña y la ola gigante de fuego que se había hecho frente a ella.

De pronto una risa diferente se dejó escuchar desde dentro de ese fuego.

Las llamas comenzaron a debilitarse hasta volverse casi transparentes.

Mirando asombrada, Alessia veía como dentro de ellas estaba Xanxus. Vivo y sin heridas.

Sus cicatrices se habían expandido y miraba a Giacometti con sus ojos escarlata inyectados en sangre.

-¿Quién va a morir aquí, niña?

La sonrisa de Xanxus se volvió escalofriantemente torcida mientras sus X-Guns absorbían el fuego que quedaba sin dejar de ver a Giacometti.

-Ahora si bastardo – de pronto la sonrisa de Giacometti desapareció. – La basura como tú no debería de existir.

Y tras estas palabras las X-Guns dispararon todo el fuego abrazador que antes habían absorbido, hacia su creador.

Y Massimo Giacometti fue tragado por ellas en un instante.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de ver como Giacometti caía, Alessia salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

¡Tenía que encontrar a su padre!

El castillo estaba en llamas y temía que se derrumbara en cualquier momento con su padre dentro.

Pero al entrar no le costó mucho encontrarlo. En la primera sala a la que entro, al parecer la principal, su padre se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo. Las llamas se habían extendido hacia las cortinas y los tapetes y muy pronto llegaran hasta donde su padre se encontraba.

Corrió hacia él y lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo. Pero nada sucedía. Tenía sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su cara muy magullada.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro.

No era momento de llorar. Se las limpió con su brazo furiosamente mientras seguía con el intento de despertarlo. Las llamas corrían rápidamente por la alfombra y su desesperación aumento.

-¡Papá por favor despierta! ¡Papá!

Esto no podía terminar así. Quería salvar a su padre, protegerlo del fuego, sacarlo de ahí. Pero a quien engañaba era solo una niña. Una niña que sola no hubiera podido hacer nada si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Xanxus y los Varia.

Tal vez Xanxus tenía razón y en verdad era una niña inútil.

Pero entonces el temblor en su mano la sorprendió. La caja de armas de su padre se movía desesperadamente y Alessia se fijó en su anillo colgando de su cuello. La llama naranja brillaba intensamente y antes de pararse a pensar lo que hacía, la acercó a la caja de armas y esta se abrió en un gran resplandor.

Un caballo blanco alado salió de la caja y Alessia lo miró feliz.

-¡Scuderia!

El caballo relinchó a su llamado.

-¡Ayúdame Scuderia por favor!

El caballo vio a su dueño y se acercó.

Con ayuda de Scuderia, Alessia pudo subir a su padre sobre él y salieron trotando del castillo. Las llamas se cernían sobre ellos y el castillo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Esquivando los escombros sueltos, Scuderia logró salir de ahí abriéndose paso hacia las puertas del castillo.

Ya afuera, la rubia se pudo dar cuenta de cómo todo había terminado.

Los Varia terminaban de derrotar a los subordinados de Giacometti y Xanxus veía como el fuego encima de este se terminaba de extinguir dejando ver la piel que quedaba de él carbonizada.

Bajándose de Scuderia, Alessia corrió rápidamente hacia el moreno.

-Xanxus por favor, ayuda a mi padre. – al llegar a él lo había tomado del chaleco hundiendo su cara llorosa a la altura de su estómago. Mientras entre gemidos le rogaba. – Por favor, Xanxus. Por favor.

El moreno le dedico una mirada a la rubia sobre él sin inmutarse, para después ver al caballo alado que había invocado.

Sonrió engreídamente en sus adentros. Al parecer esta niña no era tan débil como creía.

Alejándola de él, Xanxus comenzó a dar órdenes a su escuadrón. Fue entonces que la presión cayó sobre ella cobrándose todo por lo que había pasado ese último día. Se sentía sumamente fatigada y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Entre parpadeos vio como Scuderia volvía a su caja de armas. Vio como un integrante alto de Varia tomaba a su padre, y antes de caer en la oscuridad del cansancio, sintió como la llevaban en brazos sin saber quién la sostenía. Sólo podía ver como se alejaban lentamente del campo de batalla.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, eh aqui el penultimo capitulo. Pronto subire el ultimo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! x3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo! ;D**_

 **Capítulo 4**

No sabía en qué momento se había desmayado pero al despertar se dio cuenta que no estaba en la misma habitación que había ocupado las últimas horas con los Varia.

Las paredes eran blancas y ya no se encontraba acostada en el suelo o sobre Besta. Sino en una cama.

Se incorporó lentamente sentándose sobre las sabanas mientras con su vista recorría la habitación.

Estaba en un hospital.

Al no ver a nadie en la habitación se arrancó rápidamente los tubos transparentes que conectaban a sus brazos, y en bata salió corriendo hacia los pasillos.

Varias enfermeras con pacientes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas por un momento. Se sentía desorientada y muy confundida.

Recordaba como todo había acabado pero ¿dónde estaba su padre? ¿Que habían hecho con él?

-¡Papá!

Corrió por los pasillos gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo que dos enfermeras salían tras ella para calmarla.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Papá!

-¿Alessia? – la rubia se paró en seco al escuchar una débil voz dentro de una de las habitaciones.

-Señorita por favor cálmese. – las enfermeras detrás de ella la alcanzaron tomándola por los hombros. – Aún tenemos que revisar sus signos vitales.

Pero no les hizo caso.

-¿Alessia?

La voz se escuchó más alto y la rubia salió corriendo hacia la habitación de dónde provenía la voz.

Entró de un portazo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver al portador de esa voz.

-¡PAPA! – su grito salió lleno de sentimiento mientras corría a los brazos de su progenitor.

Dino Cavallone se encontraba sentado sobre una cama cuando recibió a su hija en sus brazos. La niña se hundió en su pecho llorando incontrolablemente.

-Papá…papá…papá

Su abrazo se aferraba a su pecho como un salvavidas, temía que si lo soltaba su padre desaparecería otra vez. Pero entonces la cálida mano sobre su cabeza alisando su cabello la tranquilizó un poco.

-Ya cariño, ya pasó.

Su llanto se fue apagando y sólo algunos gemidos salían de su boca. Entonces se separó de él para verlo a la cara. Su padre se veía sano, estaba vivo.

Sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, Dino habló:

-¿Alessia como estas? Has dormido por tres días, comenzabas a preocuparme. – la niña se sorprendió por lo que escuchó pero lo descartó rápidamente.

-No importa papá, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿¡Donde…donde esta mamá!?

Las preguntas salieron de su boca atropelladamente mientras veía preocupadamente a su padre aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Alessia, ella está bien. – una voz diferente le habló gentilmente y la aludida se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Tío Tsuna!

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ahora se percataba que su padre no se encontraba sólo en esa habitación, el tío Tsuna junto con el tío Reborn se encontraban ahí.

-¡Alessia!

Desde la puerta otra figura emergió.

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera y una con bata de hospital se acercaba a la rubia con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos.

-¡MAMA!

Deshizo su abrazo sólo para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre que al sostenerla las dos cayeron deliberadamente al suelo sin dejar de abrazarse.

La pequeña rubia volvió a llorar y hundiéndose en el pecho seguro de su madre no se apartó de él hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras las caricias de su madre la tranquilizaban lentamente.

-Señora Cavallone no he terminado su chequeo. – una enfermara había entrando a la habitación tras la mujer quien al verla sonrió contenta.

-Está bien, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. – habló calmadamente mientras abrazaba a su hija. – Como podría quedarme en el chequeo cuando sabía que la ruidosa voz que escuche en el pasillo era de mi hija.

Alessia rio contenta por su comentario y ayudando a su madre se incorporaron, sentándose en la cama junto al rubio más grande.

La enfermera se fue al verlos diciendo que les daría tan sólo 15 minutos pues también tenían que revisar a la niña y tras eso se marchó.

Y entre lágrimas y risas siguieron hablando de lo acontecido.

-Alessia estoy tan orgulloso de ti- el rubio le acaricio cariñosamente las mejillas pasando su mano sobre la cicatriz que el fuego le había dejado. - Fuiste muy valiente.- los ojos de su padre se llenaron de ternura y le plantó un beso sobre la cicatriz para después dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Hasta pudiste sacar a Scuderia de su caja de armas! Eres increíble.

Habló emocionado haciendo que la pequeña rubia se sonrojara recordando que no lo había hecho sola.

-¡Xanxus me ayudo papa! Él… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues se había dado cuenta de algo.

Xanxus no estaba aquí. Los Varia no estaban aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a sus padres que se había olvidado de preguntar por Xanxus y los demás. Ellos habían sido los héroes. En realidad habían sido ellos los que habían hecho todo, la habían salvado, habían acabo con Giacometti, y habían ayudado a su papá.

En realidad ella no había hecho mucho, o mejor dicho nada.

-Papá, Mamá, Xanxus y los demás, ellos… - había tomado a sus padres de las manos y los miraba con ojos deseosos. Quería que la comprendieran, que supieran todo lo que hicieron por ellos. Pero no sabía cómo expresárselos.

Y antes de poder decir si quiera algo un grito desde el fondo del pasillo se hizo presente. Y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su habitación.

-¡ANIKI!

-¿Hayato?

-Ani _bwaa_ … - antes de que el recién llegado pudiera decir más, al entrar y ver a la mujer cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor de estómago.

-¡Tío Hayato estas bien! – la rubia se sorprendió al ver a su tío, pues la última vez que lo había visto estaba amordazado en la casa de los Varia.

-A…Aless..ia…

El hombre de pelo plateado se incorporó difícilmente mientras veía como estaba su sobrina y su vista se topaba con los otros dos invitados.

-Yuudaime…Reborn…

-¿Gokudera-san estas bien?

Entre gemidos de dolor el peli plateado asintió maldiciendo.

-¡Demonios… tres días!- le lanzó unas gafas a su hermana para que se las pusiera. Y con eso dejó de sentir dolor. - ¿Por qué demonios me despiertan después de tres jodidos días?

-Hayato lenguaje – le riñó la mujer, el chico gruño.

-Malditos Varia, me despertaba y me volvían a noquear. – soltaba furioso. – Pero que _mierd_ … ¿¡Pero qué demonios paso!?

-Yo les dije que no te dejaran consiente aun Gokudera. – habló Reborn divertido. – Eres demasiado problemático y sólo hubieras dado más obstáculos a la misión.

El aludido gruño furioso.

-¡Como te atreves Reborn! Yo podría haber derrotado a ese bastardo sin problemas, y Alessia… - soltó casi dramáticamente. – Dejaste a mi pequeña Alessia con esos mal nacidos.

-Eran mis órdenes. – se jactó burlón el maestro.

-Tío, los Varia no son tan malos.

-¡No Alessia! ¡Te lavaron el cerebro!

-¡Señores por favor, es un hospital! Dejen de estar gritando. – la enferma que entró a la habitación reprendió a los presentes mientras fruncía levemente le ceño.

-Ves, Gokudera: problemas, problemas, problemas.

-¡Reborn!

-¡Señores por favor!

Las risas de los Cavallone se dejaron escuchar mientras las riñas de Gokudera con la enfermara y Reborn seguían. Pero Alessia tenía razón en algo, los Varia la habían ayudado y sólo quería agradecerles. Quería ver como se encontraba Xanxus, si también se había lastimado o si estaba bien. Solamente quería saber más de él.

Y con su cara sonrosada, decidida miró a su progenitor.

-Papá- el aludido se volvió hacia ella expectante. - Quiero pedirte algo…

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana había pasado desde que todo lo del incidente había ocurrido y Xanxus no podía estar más despreocupado.

Se había terminado toda la ración de carne que le habían llevado para la cena y ahora se estaba terminando un botella de vino sentado en su sillón y con un Besta echado sobre sus patas a un lado de él.

No había habido ninguna otra misión desde la última y ahora su escuadrón también se encontraba despreocupado y de ocioso haciéndose bromas o jugando entre ellos. La habitación estaba algo bulliciosa pero sorprendentemente no le importaba.

Últimamente su mente lo llevaba a ese día.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a la niña Cavallone. Desde esa vez en el castillo de Giacometti cuando la niña se echó a llorar sobre su pecho rogando por su ayuda. Su voz lo había tomado desprevenido, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, había sentido una maligna satisfacción al escucharla, al rogarle solamente a él por su ayuda. Lo necesitaba y eso le provocó cierta perversidad al saber lo que él había influenciado en ella.

Tomó un gran trago de su copa.

Algún día esa niña rebasaría en poder a su padre. Y podría ser que fuera más fuerte aun que uno de los Varia de su escuadrón. Se pudo dar cuenta de eso con sólo ver como ardía la llama de su anillo y como había conseguido que uno de los animales más fuertes del cielo saliera de su caja a su corta edad y sin entrenamiento.

Dio otro gran trago.

Le fascinaba el sólo pensarlo.

Se terminó la copa de vino y la depositó sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que la puerta doble de la habitación se abría estrepitosamente hacia los lados.

Con el ceño fruncido se volvió hacia el recién llegado. Y sin mostrar reacción alguna clavó su escarlata mirada sobre la pequeña rubia que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

La niña Cavallone había entrado por la puerta ignorando los comentarios que su escuadrón hacia a su alrededor. Se veía decidida a llegar hasta él, su pequeño rostro estaba serio y sus cejas levemente fruncidas mientras le sostenían la mirada. Ahora se veía más sana que hace una semana, su cabello ya no era un desastre y se encontraba peinado en largos mechones lisos y rubios. Su vestido estaba limpio y su cicatriz se veía ahora más que nunca sin todo ese cabello sobre su rostro.

Con curiosidad pero sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que haría, Xanxus dejo que se acercara a él mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza hacia un lado recargándola sobre una de sus manos cerradas en puño, su codo en el reposabrazos.

La niña llegó a él y lo miró hacia arriba. Por la expresión de su cara, Xanxus pudo intuir que algo no le agradaba y estaba seguro de lo que esta niña estaba a punto de hacer.

Aferrándose de los brazos del sillón, tomó impulso y Xanxus sintió el liviano peso de la niña sobre sus piernas una vez más. Quedando cara a cara como la última vez, y dejando por un momento desconcertados a los integrantes de su escuadrón.

La niña sonrió orgullosa y Xanxus rio en sus adentros. Había acertado.

Y sin inmutarse a las reacciones de los demás, el moreno habló sin darle mucha importancia:

-Dime una razón por la que te deje sentarte sobre mí.

La rubia tomó aire y su mirada volvió a ser seria.

-Espera, sé que estás enojado, o que lo estarás en unos momentos, pero sólo quería agradecerte por ayudar a mi familia y sobre todo por ayudarme a mí.

El moreno alzó una engreída ceja

-¿Es todo?

El semblante de la niña cambio, ahora un brillo especial había aparecido en sus ojos.

-No, también vine a decirte lo que no pude la otra vez.

Sus pequeñas manos envolvieron las mejillas del moreno y unió su frente a la de ella como aquella noche. Por un momento Xanxus sintió recorrer un extraño escalofrió por su cuerpo y su espalda se puso tensa al recordar aquella noche.

Y como esa misma vez, su ira se había apaciguado.

-Sé que la ira es parte de ti. – con los ojos cerrados la rubia le susurraba contra su rostro, como si ellos dos fueran los únicos en la habitación. Sólo ellos dos escuchando. – Sé que es importante para ti pues te ha hecho ser quien eres, no hubieras llegado tan lejos si no fuera por ella. Tú mismo me dijiste que acumulara mi ira y la hiciera mi fuerza, pero aunque en un principio fue gracias a ella que descubrí mi llama del cielo, no es en realidad mi verdadera fuerza. – su rostro se acercó más al de él. – La ira me ayudó a ser valiente, pero no a proteger a los que amo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Un silencio en el que Xanxus se dejó guiar por la pequeña niña, sus frentes seguían unidas y podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban tiernamente sus mejillas. Su tacto lo hacía arder por dentro pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la niña había apaciguado su llama de la ira y lo había hecho entrar en su atmosfera de tranquilidad. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esta mocosa? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que le causaba ese efecto sólo a él?

Entonces esa atmosfera se deshizo tan sólo un poco al sentir como la rubia se alejaba un centímetro de su rostro para poderlo ver a los ojos.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de su embelesamiento, los pequeños labios de la rubia tomaron los suyos. Era un simple roce de labios. Era un beso sin malas intenciones, era tan inocente que sintió miedo. Miedo de mancharla.

¿Pero no era divertido que con él sólo se comportara así? Era perversamente satisfactorio.

La rubia se separó de él y sin apartar su vista habló:

-Así que quiero que te cases conmigo.

-¿¡QUE!? – y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus subordinados salieran de su estupor por el beso y gritaran coléricos.

Mientras unos empezaron a reír otros comenzaron a echar maldiciones.

Y sin embargo la Cavallone no se inmutaba, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas pero sus ojos sólo estaban en él. Esos enormes ojos esmeralda que lo consumían.

Y su oferta hizo que de pronto una sesgada sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Volvió a recargar la cabeza en su mano sin quitar esa imperceptible sonrisa al preguntarle a la niña:

-¿En serio te quieres casar conmigo?

La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos enormemente, brillando de alegría pura al ver aquella sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella. Eso le dio ánimos para continuar.

-Sé que ahora no es el momento – se apresuró en hablar. – Tengo que crecer y entrenar más duro. Entrenare mucho para ser una mujer que este a tu altura y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad entonces me convertiré en tu esposa.

-Parece que ya lo tenías todo planeado. – se jactó el moreno.

La niña hizo un mohín.

-Sólo tienes que esperar cinco años, tal vez seis. Cumpliré trece el próximo año. Oh, tengo una gran idea, también podrías entrenarme tu Xanxus. – los ojos de la niña brillaban emocionados ante sus ideas mientras seguía divagando en más opciones.

-Definitivamente no. – habló sereno el mayor.

-¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto, luego podríamos…

-¡ALESSIA! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

-Oh no, tío Hayato.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la menor al escuchar el grito de la persona que se aproximaba.

-Tío Hayato estaba totalmente en contra de esto. – la rubia se encogió y abrazando al morenos se escondió en su pecho.

Las puertas se volvieron abrir de un portazo y un colérico guardián entró a la habitación.

-Cuando me dijo Bianchi que vendrías a este lugar, no creí que fuera a… - pero su regaño se cortó al ver como su amada sobrina se encontraba abrazada al jefe de los Varia. – ¡Estas jodido Xanxus de mierda! ¡Sistem C.A.I!

-¡Hayato te dije que no vinieras! – Bianchi venía detrás de él junto con Dino y otros miembros de la familia Vongola.

-Gokudera-san cálmate.

-¡Idiotadera!

-Shishishi esto se pondrá divertido.

-¡VOI idiotas! ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

Los ataques del guardián de la tormenta comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación y los miembros del Varia no dudaron en atacar. La habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla y los gritos, risas y amenazas no dejaron de cesar.

-¿¡Que le has hecho a mi sobrina cabrón, te voy a matar!?

-¡Hayato lenguaje!

-Shishishi la mocosa le pidió matrimonio al jefe.

Otra explosión se dejó escuchar, el techo se caía lentamente de la habitación.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?

-¿¡La obligaste!?

-¡Tsuna has algo!

-¿¡Q-Que, yo!? P-Pero…

Una gran nube de polvo se había levantado al comienzo de la pelea mientras los presentes seguían luchando sin arreglar nada en realidad.

Xanxus se había levantado de su sillón y con la rubia aun entre sus brazos se escondieron en un rincón de la habitación sin que nadie se percatara mientras la lucha seguía en el centro de la sala.

Tsk. Esto se había vuelto demasiado problemático. Pero que importaba ya. La niña seguía aferrada alrededor de su cuello y parecía que a ella tampoco le importara. La depósito de pie sobre el piso y se inclinó hacia ella.

Su intensa mirada esmeralda lo había dejado una vez más sin fuerza para la ira.

¿Quería saber que tenía esta niña para que le causara ese efecto? Entonces tendría toda una vida para averiguarlo.

-Está bien Alessia, acepto.

Y ante esas palabras el rostro de la rubia se trasformó en felicidad pura y tomándolo por los hombros le planto un beso en la mejilla. Xanxus le dedicó esa misma sesgada sonrisa y se incorporó al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus X-Guns y apuntaba hacia el campo de batalla.

Besta llegó junto a Alessia para hacerle compañía y se sentó recargándose sobre su estómago, mientras veía como la habitación se convertía en un desastre.

Xanxus disparó una vez y disipó la nube de polvo y escombros.

Aun sentía esa maligna satisfacción dentro de él y era endemoniadamente adictiva. Pues ahora también tendría toda una vida para manchar esa inocencia y pervertir ese corazón.

El guardián de la tormenta lo ubicó ahora ya sin la nube y se abalanzó furioso contra él, seguido de unos molestos Varia y Vongola.

El moreno la miró una última vez antes de entrar a la batalla y ella le sonrió abiertamente. Esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a él, y sólo a él.

Y sin darse cuenta también aprendería a deshacerse de esa ira, pues ahora tenía algo que proteger.

 **FIN**

 **Primero que nada quiero darles un gran agradecimiento a ladykal y Guest por dejarme sus reviews y saber que les gustó esta historia ¡Muchas gracias! :33**

 **y por supuesto gracias a quienes pasaron a leer esta pequeña historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero leernos pronto! x3**

 **Y por ultimo quiero decirles que me encantó escribir algo asi, sobretodo porque adoro a este personaje (xanxus) y tengo una cierta debilidad por ver a chicos rudos como él volverse en cierta forma un poco mas blandos con ayuda de personitas inocentes como lo fue alessia. jajaja me habia tocado ver un par de animes con este tipo de relacion, como con sesshomaru y rin, ban y elaine, accelerator y last order,, y pues me inspire en ellos porque la verdad pienso que siempre habrá una linda loli para cada chico badass jajaj xD**

 **¡Gracias por todo! y espero leerlos pronto! adiuu~**

 **Se despide:**

 **Miss Grimm ;***


End file.
